


It Started With A Storm

by Who_Am_I_To_Judge



Series: He B̶a̶r̶e̶l̶y̶ Survived. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alex is a ball of trauma and anxiety someone help him, Alex is smol and innocent in this fic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Charles Lee is an ass :), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Gen, M/M, Maria Peggy and Alex are the Sin Squad, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Slow Burn, The Schuylers and Alexander are the adopted children of the Washingtons btw, first fic lol idk what im doing, haha guess who has a fear of storms? its alex, i kinda villianize the revo set in a future chapter, i swear ill write about it later, i'd pay 20 dollars for peggy to step on me tbh, mentions of abuse, mentions of rape/non-con, so many refrences im sorry, the sisters are actual saints confirmed, the washingtons are mentioned for like 2 seconds, there will be Trigger Warnings for future chapters!!, this was suppposed to be a two chapter drabble what happened, thomas is trying help him too, we don't really see the enemy part tho, when u finally have a stable plot line:, whoops??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Am_I_To_Judge/pseuds/Who_Am_I_To_Judge
Summary: Alexander needed someone's help, and fast. The rain was already pouring when he was running back to his dorm. Where was everyone? Where was his sisters? Where was John? Where was Lafayette? Where was Hercules? Where was Maria? Eliza? Theodosia? Peggy? Angelica-Thomas.Alex found what he needed in an unexpected who.





	1. Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I know the summary is bad, but the writing is decent, I swear. This is my first fanfic, and it is multi-chapter. Enjoy!

It started with Alexander not checking the weather. The sky's looked bad that afternoon but looked worse that evening. He wasn't sure where John, Lafayette and Hercules were, because they were typically already by Alex's side hours before thunder starts rolling. Alexander, however, was currently sitting up in his bed, messy hair all over his face, tears brimming as he checked the weather on his phone. He decides that going to The Revolutionary Set -Alex’s dorm would be the best decision, seeing as the little do not disturb signal was next to his messages with the guys. He didn't really care though, so he sent the guys a quick ' _where r u didn't you check the weather_ ' text and slowly rose from his (rather bland, when compared to Jefferson's) bed.

On the topic of Jefferson

The two rivals had been assigned the same dorm room that year.

For Jefferson, it meant more time he had to spend with the c̶u̶t̶e̶s̶t̶ most annoying person on campus.

For Alexander, it meant more time he had to spend with h̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ a bigoted asshole.

But for the two of them together, it meant loud arguments over stupid things to hide their pining.

There was the one time about milk, another about gum preference, and the iconic debate of 'Fight me in the Denny's parking lot at 3am' VS. 'Duel me at McDonald's at dawn'.

So as time went on, they had learned to live with each other, the arguments becoming few and far in between, but never the less there. (They kept at it in the classroom, though.)

The small pitter-patter of rain started, letting a whole new wave of anxiety crash over Alexander.

It was going to rain, and there was nothing stopping it.

He picked up a black Twenty Øne Piløts T-shirt off the ground and put it on. It was a little big, going past his hips and ending about halfway down his red gym shorts. He then picked up his phone and puts it in his shorts’ pocket, but doesn't bother putting on shoes while he jog-runs down the hallway to Laf, John, and Herc's dorm.

To Alexander's horror, he arrives at the Revolutionary Set's dorm and on the door, below a sign that reads ' _Revolutionary Set (Minus Alex)_ ', there's a post it note that reads ' _Gone fishing for women'_. That’s immensely ironic because John is gay as fuck and Lafayette and Hercules are practically married, even though they aren't even dating, _yet_. 

The short male considers heading to his sisters' dorms, and it seems like a good idea until he realizes he would have to walk outside......into the storm.

So that's a definite no.

But what else is there to do? What else could he do? Who else was their again? Not many, now that he thought about it. There was Aaron Burr, who helped him win a case earlier that year, and there was James Madison, but despite Madison constantly hanging around Jefferson, Alex has barely ever said 6 words to him. So he wasn't really an option. And there was also, um. Who? He has a dorm mate, he knows that he just can't really remember right now with the storm and the rain fogging his thoughts like the clouds littering the sky in a dark, heavy grey. Yes, the storm. A loud crack of thunder draws Alex out of his stance in front of Revolutionary Set's dorm and brings him back to reality. Before he knows it tears are dangerously close to spilling from his eyes and he sprints back to his dorm in fear of having memories resurface.

He rushes into his dorm room with a flurry, slamming the door shut and leaning against it to support himself, with tears still threatening to from his eyes, and notices that Jefferson, his dorm mate, was at his desk observing Alexander's' erratic behavior. He wasn’t there when Alexander left. How long did Alex stand in front of the Revo' Set’s dorm? Alexander was a little nervous for a second, he was occasionally known to space out for certain amounts of time, being preoccupied, (or consumed, as Eliza liked to put it) in his own thoughts. Jefferson coughs to catch Alex’s attention, because at the moment, random space had preoccupied him. Before Alexander can explain himself for the commotion, Jefferson asks a very important question that neither of them can answer.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the gremlins?" Alexander stopped and thought for a second, realizing that out of the year and a half he's known Jefferson, and 6 months he's lived with him, Jefferson has come to notice he spends storm days with the Revolutionary set.

"I-I actually-y honestly don't know actually. They left-t a note saying-g that they went to go 'fish for women'". Alex's voice shook a bit due to the buzz of emotions. Alex prayed to everything good and holy, like Doritos, that Thomas didn't notice the unsteady quality in his voice. It would make him seem weak and vulnerable. That's the last thing Alex wanted an enemy to witness. He still stood in the awkward position of pushing his weight against the door as if he was trying to keep someone out. Alex refused to make eye contact with Jefferson, who was still sitting on his pretentious magenta velvet covered sheets across the room. Alex expected Jefferson to not speak again, seeing as he got his answer, but he said something that the other took the wrong way.

 "Those fuckers."

Alex paused for a moment. Of course Jefferson wouldn’t want to be around a sniveling crying mess like Hamilton. Alexander turned and started reaching for the door handle.  
"I g-get if you d-don't want to deal with me. I-I'll walk over to my sisters-"  
Once again, the taller man had surprised Alex. When Alex had turned the doorknob halfway, someone’s hand met his shoulder. Alexander jumped a little at the contact, and turned sharply to see his dorm mate standing behind him.  
“No no you don't have to do that. I'm just a little annoyed that your support group went to go get shit faced when they knew you would need them tonight. And I am NOT letting you walk in the rain."  
Thomas had a smile of sympathy by now, giving Alexander a warm, fluttering feeling in his chest. Like butterflies.

Alexander decided to speak up after a few seconds of silence. "So what are we g-gonna do about-t i-it?" And as if on cue, more thunder rumbled a little bit louder this time, making Alex submit to water in his eyes, letting out a small whimper as the tears rolled down his face.  


"Well I'm going to do this." Jefferson scooped Alexander into his arms, bridal style. The smaller let out an embarrassing squeak, surprised by being picked up.  
“You’re a lot lighter than I expected to be, Hamilton. You need to eat sometimes.”  


Jefferson easily strode over to Alex’s bed, and set Hamilton down carefully.  
Alexander was reminded of his self hate towards his body, something he developed when he was still with Lee. Alex mumbled something, thinking Jefferson wouldn't hear him.  
“Charles likes- liked me when I’m- when I was skinny.”  


Jefferson was confused about this ‘Charles’ character, so he just said the first thing that came in his mind.  
“Well, Charles sounds like a real dick.”

This got a giggle out of Alexander, a small, but real one.  
Thomas walked over to his own bed and got an idea. He scooped up his computer and crossed the room, back to Alexander’s bed.

"Can I sit next to you?" Jefferson asked Alex in a little gruff but somewhat quiet voice. Alex nodded his head, sat up, and moved over a bit to give Jefferson some space to sit. He plopped down on Hamilton’s bed, sitting on top of the covers.

"What kinda stuff do you like to watch? You seem like a horror and science fiction documentary kinda guy if I've ever seen one." He was practically on the dot with that assumption. Alex loved creepy shows, most of them in the form of documentaries like the X-Files and Making A Murder. He decided he didn't want anything real or scary at the moment, so Thomas started playing a random episode of Parks & Rec. They were watching the show peacefully until a crack of lightning illuminated the room in a ghostly white, and then a shocking boom of thunder trailing it afterwards.

Alex jumped and a sob escaped his lips, letting more tears flow. Thomas moved closer to Alexander until Alexander was almost sitting on his lap. Thomas leaned over the side of Alex's bed and picked up a green fleece blanket from off the floor, and wrapped it around Alexander and himself. Alexander leaned into Thomas, probably aiming for the shoulder, but the height difference had other plans so he ended up leaning on the side of Thomas’ chest. Alexander thought that Jefferson was going to push him off, but instead Jefferson leaned into Hamilton right back and wrapped an arm around his middle. They sat like this for a good thirty minutes, and when Thomas heard the boy's breathing even out, he wondered if Alexander was asleep. His unspoken question was answered.


	2. An Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you see Alexander opening up like a book.  
> Trigger Warnings for mentions of Abusive Relationships, Abuse and some Non-Con stuff! Nothing goes into extreme detail, as these events happened in the past. Be safe <3

"Thomas, I don't really speak about this often, but I feel like you deserve an explanation for my little freak out, and I willing to offer one. We've known each other for a year and a half, and have lived together for a third of that time." 

Thomas was a little startled at Alex's upfront manner, but was interested.

"If you're open to talk about it, I’m here to support you."

The rain still poured from the clouds, but it made more of a pat sound against the dorms’ window then the thundering sound from earlier. If Alex was calming down, that means he's be more willing to talk about his fear of storms. And Thomas didn't wanna stress him out right now, Alex isn’t cute when he's stressed.

Alexander spoke, cutting off his thoughts. "When I was 10, my father left my mama and I. With him no longer their to support us, my mama, being a- um -my mother would sell herself to provide for us." Thomas was a little confused because he thought he was getting something for a fear of storms, not a life story. He was sympathetic of course, when hearing about his mother's activities. No one should have to revert to prostitution.

"When I was 11, awful things happened. James Hamilton, my father who had left us, spread rumors about mama. He said the she had all these horrible diseases, and that she would bite you, and steal your money and try to kill you, and it was a disaster. These rumors caused my mom to go out of business. But one day, she brought in a customer. She often did this at home while I was at the shipping canal, working as the charter. I was already home and it was around mid evening and she brings in this man, James Reynolds. He's young upstart making his way to America, but asking for a going away present. Ma- My mother" He corrected himself, scared of Jefferson judging him "then asked me to go down to the docks so she could have her time with him. So I go into my room, I can't remember what I went in there for, maybe paper..? And I am about to make my way out of my room until-" Alexander drew in a quick and shaky breath and his eyes were tearing up. Again. This was not good.

"Hey hey Alexander. It's ok. I'm fine with just getting an explanation for your fear of storms, or no explanation at all, you don’t need to tell me your life story if it's going to hurt you. I’m not going to push you to talk about something that brings up bad memories." Thomas looked down on Alexander, and he realized for the second time that night how small Alex is. When is the last time he ate? He needs to be force fed seven bowls of pot roast. Being that skinny can't be healt-

"No, you're getting welcomed to the Hamilsquad since you found me at my weakest moment. You gotta know my backstory to fit in with the crowd." Alexander made a noise in between a snicker and a giggle, but whatever it was, it was adorable. Thomas could rewind that sound all day and never get tired of it. 

He was a little confused though, was the Hamilsquad his friends? His little inner circle? Or was it another name for The Revolutionary Set? He'd have to ask later.

"So, Reynolds," Alexander resumed his droopy demeanor "-walks in. I was smaller than I am now, but back then I was weaker, scared, and vulnerable.” Alexander took a long pause, looking at the bed's covers drearily.

“Reynolds wanted a whore and he got one.” The older man drew in a breath. What could he say? 'I'm sorry'? He didn't know and it was all very surprising. Thomas assumed that Alexander was Philip Schuyler's son that was adopted along with his sisters by the Washigntons.

Alex paused again, and said in a quieter voice “He said- he said that if I ever told anyone, it’d be my mom next time." A deep and shaky breathe. His eyes moved, now on the screen of the computer, but Thomas is pretty positive Alex can't focus on Parks & Rec at the moment.

"A year later, a hurricane. Destroys everything. Everyone. People I loved, and knew, and clashed and worked with laid at my feet and I thought, 'finally they rest, but why do I have to live with the guilt of being one of the last?’ I cried and mourned family, friends, my co workers, the priest from the run down temple, the florist, the small town baker, everyone that was washed away or washed up. Everyone that I ever knew. Gone.” 

Alexander paused and looked up at Thomas. He looked down at him, where he still had his head laid on the side of his chest, sympathy painting Thomas' face. A few tears made their way down Alex’s face but he wiped them off quickly, probably in an attempt to not have the older man see them.

“I came very close to dying many times that week. Drowning, raiders, poisonous snakes, starvation, water poisoning. Anything, you name it. I just couldn't. Die. I couldn't leave that hell of a world.” Alexander takes a longer pause this time, like we were entering a new chapter of his life, and to Alex, we were.

“Two weeks later Red Cross shows up and I'm thrown in the foster care system. Worst 2 years of my life, if I’m being honest. And that's saying something. Beatings in almost every home. If there wasn't fists, there was neglect, or it was my own doing that caused me to get sent back. I got into too many fights and I couldn’t hold my tongue." He let out a small, tired giggle at this, laughing at the reasons why the homes didn't adopted. "I was a chaotic case until the Washington's. I owe my life to them.” Alexander cracked a small smile at the mention of his family. “The sisters and I hit it off after a few weeks of staying in their home. They invite friends over, enter John, Hercules and Lafayette. If you couldn’t guess because you’re too daft with your political opinions, we hit it off as well. Three months later they adopt me!” Alex’s voice raised in excitement when he was nearing the end of his sentence.

“I take an online learning course for two years, and I graduate high school two years early. I took online courses because Washingdad and Washingmom didn’t want to throw me into a new loud and crowded place, since I was diagnosed with some pretty crazy shit. Shit that I still have, actually.” Alex tapped his temple with his pointer finger when he said ‘diagnosed’. Thomas always knew Alexander had seen some shit, but to suffer from some shit? But it really depends what he’s diagnosed with. Thomas could assume a few, like PTSD, anxiety, and who knows what else. 

“Therapy sessions were three times a week when I was in highschool, and Eliza, Angelica and Peggy were actual saints confirmed. Made sure I ate and slept and never over worked myself. The Washinparents are great, but I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t get by if it weren’t for the sisters.” Alex’s bubbly aura changed quickly, and Thomas knew he was going to talk a about a subject that hurt.

“Fast forward to last year. I fell in love with my debate professor, Charles Lee,” Wait, Thomas thought, wait Professor Lee? From their college? The dude was a total dick. How did a kid like Alex get with such an awful man? And wasn’t Lee laid off for records of abuse?

“he abused that love that I gave him. I kept our relationship a secret for three months until I come into debate class dead silent with bruises all over. I looked like hell.”

Thomas actually remembered that day. It was debate class, and Alexander kept silent. It was very odd for Alexander, a fireball or fury and opinions, to keep quiet during his favorite class. Thomas remembered himself teasing Alex about his silence, saying that ‘the tomcat had finally got beat for opinions.’

Holy shit, only if he had known-

“The Sisters get curious and investigate. I come clean and tell them about my relationship. I thought they would shun me. For being a whore. For getting the abuse I deserved. They didn't though." Alexander smiled at the mention of his sisters. 

"I don't end the relationship for a while though. It just takes a trip to the hospital to get you to realize, that hey, maybe something is wrong with what Lee and I had."

Thomas stares wide eyed at Alexander, trying to process the information he's being given.

“I was starved, leaving me at a deathly weight. Words like ‘slut’, ‘bastard’, ‘whore’, ‘retarded’ and-” Alex shuddered pretty heavily and Thomas rubbed circles on his back to calm him down. 

“And, ‘Lee’s’ were carved into my lower torso, hips, and upper thighs.”

A tear fell down Alex’s cheek, followed by a few sobs. Thomas picked Alexander up and hugged him. No one should go through the stuff Alex had been through. Not even the world’s worst people. Having someone violate your space and privacy and to get off on it was downright disgusting. A few more quiet sobs rang out as and Thomas hummed a tune he forgot the name of. That sat like that for a few minutes, Thomas’ arms wrapped around Alex protectively, and the latter holding onto Thomas as if he were the only thing that mattered at the moment. Once he calmed down, they returned to Alexander's late night life stories.

“So I get out of the hospital two months later with, with mental trauma and visible reminders of the relationship. I was weak and frail from the starvation. After I got out of the hospital, I wasn’t permitted by doctors to finish the last week of my semester. I spend the whole summer trying to regain weight. It’s difficult though. I’m small and bony because I couldn’t eat more than a few bites without being full.” Alex withdrew his head from the crook of Thomas’ neck and looked down at his body. You could not only see the self hatred in his eyes, but sense it. He needed to reassure him, and quick. It hurt Thomas alot to see Alex suffer, so he lifted his chin up to make eye contact. “Alexander, who cares if you're small? As long as you can beat shitty people into the ground with your words your size doesn't matter.” Thomas gave him a reassuring smile. Alex returns the smile, and it makes Thomas all fuzzy inside. A good kind of fuzzy. Alex resumed his original position of hugging the virginian. 

“With the help of fellow student here at Columbia, Aaron Burr, I get a restraining order against Charles Lee, he gets fired and sent to jail for obvious reasons. I get the overall satisfaction knowing he won't get hired for a real job any time soon with his record, it's a win/win situation." Alex finished with a big sigh. It was quiet in their dorm. Alex had been talking for awhile now, so they were on their 3rd Parks & Rec episode.

"Alexander, even if you have very bad opinions and act very-" Thomas remembered that one of the words on Alex’s hip was ‘retarded’ “-silly, sometimes, no one deserves what you’ve been through. You got tough skin.” Thomas closed his laptop and put it on the floor. Alexander's eyelids were drooping and he was tired from bringing up all that emotional trauma up.

"Let's try to sleep, all this talking must make the great Alexander tired" Thomas said, emphasizing the 'great'. Alex yawned and said, "Damn straight it does."

 

Thomas chuckled, he leaned over and turned off the light on Hamilton’s bed side table.  
He started to stand up but he felt a hand on his wrist and turned to see Alexander looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Stay?” Alexander asked in small voice, as if he was expecting rejection. How could Thomas say no to that? Thomas settled down on top of the covers with Alex, not bothering to get in them. Alex engulfed Thomas in a cuddle hug, like a little koala, and shoved his his head into Thomas' neck. Thomas stiffened a bit, not expecting the physical contact. For the physical abuse Alex had gone through, who would’ve thought he’d be such a touchy-feely person?

"They call you the little lion, but with what you're doing right now, you're more like the little koala." It got a giggle out of Alex, and Thomas' chest fluttered. Butterflies, again. Weren’t you only supposed to get butterflies when you’re attracted to someone? Aren't they supposed to be enemies? But Alexander just opened up to him about his past, were they still enemies? Were they friends? Did Thomas want to be friends? Did he want to be more than friends- No, his own head can’t be suggesting that.

Thomas wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, and one behind his head, and Thomas stroked Alex's hair softly. Alex still had little sniffles coming from him, and before he could forget, Thomas asked a question they both probably forget in the morning. "Hey Alexander, I have a question-"  
"Say that again"  
"Say what again?"  
"My name. It sounds nice when you say it and it makes me feel nice."  
"Alexander"  
Thomas made sure to drown the syllables in a heavy southern accent, because why not. He drew out the syllables a little longer that needed, and Alex made a little satisfactory hum. It was nice knowing Alex liked something he did.  
"So what did you need to ask me?" 

 

Thomas wanted to see Alex’s scars from Charles, but he regretted saying anything. It would not only but a damper on the mood, but he was also scared to see what Charles had did to Alex.

"Uh, you said you graduated high school early. So how old are you now?"

“I’m 16 , and my birthday is this January. How about you?”

“I’m 19. Mine's in April.”

“Neato.”

It’s not important what Charles left behind anyways, what was important is that Alex was okay for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @smol-angery-bean and I normally post the chapters there. See you next chapter!


	3. Caught In The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John plz,,,

John couldn’t remember much. He just remembered going to the bar, getting shit faced drunk, ignoring a text from Alex, singing in the rain, Hercules making jokes about the storm, and crashing at his dorm with Laf and Hecr in tow.  
Wait. Alex. Storm. SHIT  
John voiced the last word aloud  
“SHIT.”  
John’s yell woke up his dorm mates.  
“Dude what the fuck. We’re trying to sleep.” Hercules was the first to form a proper sentence out of the three.

“How you say, John, what in the ever loving fuck is wrong with you. Why are you screaming at 11:34am” Lafayette’s French accent was heavier in the morning, especially if they was hungover.  
“Guys we forgot about Alex! He texted me and I straight up ignored him! That’s it! Angelica is going to kill me! I’m going to run over to Alex’s dorm to make sure he’s still breathing.”

John rushed out the door, only in a white t-shirt and navy boxers. It was a Saturday so Alex shouldn’t have class but you could never trust that kid, dude’s taking a double major with about a minor and has joined too many clubs and teams to count. John came with enough sense to bring along his spare ‘Alex’s dorm key’ that Alex gave to him in case of emergencies. John was the only one with a key to Alex and Jefferson’s dorm besides Alex and Thomas. It must take a lot of trust to do that. John had only known Alex for four years, but it felt like a lifetime. Their group didn’t exactly having ‘pairings’ but if Herc had Laf, John had Alex and his adorable smile.

John had quickly gotten to Alex’s dorm door, not even bothering to knock,  
knowing it’d be useless if Alex was blue and red lifeless on the bathroom floor. John rushed open the door, but not making a lot of noise, just in case if Alex was asleep. But Alex being asleep was a rare event and crowds rejoiced when he was able to get some rest.

The first things John noticed when he entered the dorm is that 1. There was snoring, 2. The way he stood in the doorway made it so he could see Jefferson’s’ bed but not Alex’s, and there was no one in Jefferson’s bed, and 3. There were two people snoring…?

 

‘Wow, Alex finally got laid.’ John rolled his eyes as a hint of jealousy washed over him. He was assuming things. Maybe he had Peggy over and he slept under the bed? If it's happened before, it could happen again. Curiosity couldn’t beat the best of John so he opened the door to the bedrooms all the way and-

No  
No.  
**NO.**  
_**NO!**_

 Alexander Hamilton, John's crush, was in the same bed as his intellectual rival.

Thomas. Jefferson

No way.

John made sure not to cry at that moment, or scream to wake them up, because Alex looked so, _peaceful_ in Jefferson’s arms and Jefferson looked so complete next to Alexander.

Jealousy is a powerful thing, so insults at the two whirred in his head.

_The sight was atrocious._  
_It was disgusting._  
_Revolting._

_No one would accept them._

_Hamilton was Jefferson’s new punching bag._

_The sisters would kill Jefferson before Alexander even announced the relationship._  
_Alexander was making friends with the enemy. Or in this case. Making love with the enemy._

John took out his phone and snapped a picture of the scene. He needed some self hate material for the next few decades.

John decided that a picture was good enough to torture himself with so he rushed out of there as fast as his legs could take him. So maybe he slammed the doors and probably woke the sleeping lovers up, but who cares? He doesn’t. He won’t, at least.

Hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lowkey trash and it's my shortest chapter. Sorrz
> 
> No wonder Laurens is so fit, he keeps jumping to conclusions.
> 
> Sorry this is late lol
> 
> Tumblr: @smol-angery-bean
> 
> Enjoy the calm before the storm ;0


	4. Trouble In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you for this trash writing. I'm tired, this is prewritten, and I'm going to fail math and science.
> 
> Also- how did this fic get to 900 hits? What? Explain???
> 
> Also Also- don't skip this chapter!!!!!!!! It is important!!!!!!!!! Every chapter is important!!!!!!! If u wanna understand the storyline, follow the story and don't cut parts out

You could say Alex’s day was pretty uneventful, besides the fact that he was waking up to Thomas fucking Jefferson in his bed. Alex was the first one to wake up, and he was woken up by something loud, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It couldn’t have been Thomas’ snoring, (Thomas? Since when were they on first name basis?), because that man didn’t snore. Alex felt warm breathes on the top of his head, and he realized that he and the taller man were holding on to each other. Thomas had his chin resting on the top of his head, while Alex was lying on top of Thomas, arms wrapping around his neck and a hand in Thomas’ hair.

Alexander barely had time to register Thomas’ hands around his waist before he was removing himself from the bed, with an extremely heated face. He was careful not to startle the sleeping man awake, but he wasn’t careful enough. Thomas stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

“Hm?” He rubbed his head and stretched while Alex made his way towards the bathroom.  
“Uh, bathroom.” Alex spoke akwardly as he He untangled himself from Thomas’ hug. He entered the restroom somewhat flustered at the close contact with his  ~~crush~~ enemy.  
When he walked out, Thomas was making his way off Alex’s bed. He looked up and saw Alexander, and the expression that moved across his face could’ve made him a disney villain. Sly grin, hooded eyes, and a smug stance.“Hey ya smol”

Alexander often said ‘smol bean’ to address someone, classifying ‘smol bean’ as his trademark phrase.  
“Wow you can’t say ‘smol bean’ Thomas, those are my words.” Alex said, while Thomas started walking towards him.  
“Sure it is, you very small smol bean”  
Thomas was now close enough to Alex to be ‘standing over’ him.  
“Fine then, I didn’t want to do this.”  
“Hm, what did you say, you smol? I can't hear you from down there.”  
“Smol bean…™”  
Alex replied smugly. Thomas faltered a bit, and then put on a bored expression that matched a bored tone.  
“Really? Did you just ™ me?”  
“Yep, you tol bean™.”  
Alexander said, popping the ‘P’.  
Thomas rolled his eyes and exited the room. He decided he might as well make breakfast, since neither of them had class. Who had class on Saturdays anyways?

Thomas cooked up an unholy amount of scrambled eggs and bacon. Alex believed he would have to invite The Revolutinary Set over to finish off the food. Alex and Thomas ate breakfast somewhat quietly, ignoring Thomas' unasked question as and Alex's uncharacteristic behavior from the night before. You could say it was an awkward silence, but it was comfortable. They were, friends, now.

“Hey Alex, do you know that Tumblr poem about legs and eggs?” Thomas asked this like it was a totally normally question, and to Alex, it was.  
“God yessss. Who doesn’t?"  
Alex procedded to suck in a large breath before reciting the work of art that is The Leg Poem.

"Leg so hot, hot hot leg, leg so hot you fry an egg.” Thomas raised an eyebrow at the large breath. If Alex struggled saying a 13 word sentence, then how did he manage to talk for what seemed like hours in Poli-Sci?

 

```````````````````

 

At 7:00pm, John is sitting on his shared couch in _'The Revolutionary Set (minus Alex)'_ Dorm. He hadn't looked at the picture on his phone yet, not needing to.

 

_Was Alex really that oblivious?_

_Or was he just an ass?_

_Could he not identify John's (undeclared) feelings?_

_And why Jefferson?_

****

**_Why not John?_ **

“I can’t take it anymore!” John's yelling startled the other two in the room, who were currently watching cupcake wars.“What’s got our John down, huh?” Hercules joked. He doesn’t think there’d actually be a valid answer.

“Alexander Hamilton”

“Yes ami, but you’re always down because if him, maybe if you admit that you like him-”

“I can’t do that anymore Lafayette, he’s with someone else.”

Hercules and Lafayette perk up at this. Alexander has never had a healthy relationship, so this was a concern.

“Didn’t Alex say he wouldn’t be ready for another relationship for a while? After Lee?”

“Yeah well apparently he’s pretty damn ready.”

John’s snapping caused Laf and Herc to become even more interested in the conversation.

“Oh, who is it, and how did you find out?”

“Thomas Jeffer-” “John you’re out of your goddamn mind." Lafayette cut in.

“Are you sure about that? Because this picture proves I’m pretty goddamn sane!” John laughed a bit as he shoved his phone under their noses, but it was shallow and wispy and not at all John. Lafayette and Hercules looked at the photo John took. “You took that, this morning, when you went to check on him?”

John smiled, it was broken and desperate and didn’t carry to his eyes. “Yep! You saw it here first folks! Alexander sleeping with Thomas Jefferson confirmed! Picture proof!” John yelled at no one in general. It just felt good to get it out.

“And I, John Laurens, after 4 years of flirting with this kid, is unsuccessful! Look at me and laugh! Taunt him with your love for another person! Take his heart and let it shatter into _a thousand pieces!_ ” 

John let out a defeated sob as he strained the last word. The person he liked- no, the person he loved slept with another man, and it was his self proclaimed enemy, too.

After a few moments of silence and frantic breathes, Hercules broke the silence.

“Should we talk to Alexander?” He questioned. Hercules knew that it'd be best to confront the situation than avoid it. Lafayette agreed, putting in his two cents.

“It only seems like the best desicion. Alex can't be that blind, no one can. He had to be aware of what he was doing to John when he slept with Jefferson.” The revolutionary set walked out of their dorm, striding to Alex’s.  
Welcome to the shit show.

````````````````````

Alexander continued the rest of the day as he would do on any other Saturday, overworking himself, completing assignments 4 months ahead of time, singing and dancing along to his favorite showtunes, and being Tumblr trash. Thomas wasn’t there to argue- uh, talk because he had community service hours from 3:00pm to 7:30, he’d be back around 8:00pm. 

Alexander didn’t come to realize how quickly the day ran past until Lafayette, Hercules, and John had blown his dorm door open at 7:34pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @smol-angery-bean  
> I know my theme on my blog looks a little wonky rn I'm sorry I'm trying to fix it
> 
> To all the comments complimenting this fic: I'm so sorry if my responses are akward!!!! I'm not sure how to respond to them (without being hella awkward) but I just want to let you to know I appreciate each and every comment, kudo, and hit!!!! Thankyou so much!!!!!!!!!


	5. Empty Apologies and A Frighting Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So OOC, it's sad
> 
> where the 'oops I accidentally villanize the revo set??' tag comes into place
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mentions of Non-Con, and lots of yelling (can be considered verbal abuse)
> 
> If you wanna know where I've been for the past 4 days, check the end notes!

Alex walked into the main room of his dorm and asked the first questions, “Where were you guys yesterday? Why didn’t you answer my texts? You know what kinda day it was so why weren’t you there for me?”

“We didn’t need to be there for you, obviously you already had someone to keep you company.” Lafayette sneered, rolling his eyes for more effect.  
That was unlike Lafayette. What was this about? Already company?-

oh  
“I’m not sure what you’re referencing too.” Alex kept his voice curious but strong. He knew exactly what they were referencing too. But who came into his dorm and saw them? How did they get in? The only person with an extra key was John, and he would never come into Alex’s dorm unless it was a life threatening situation.  
“Maybe this will ring a bell.” Hercules snapped out the sentence as if it were toxic. It kind of hit Alex hard, understanding why they would be a little shocked at him and Thomas in the same bed, but they weren’t sleeping sleeping together.  
John had not said a word, keeping his position leaning against the open door, and he had just handed his phone to Hercules. Hercules had shoved the phone into Alex’s hand and-  
Alex’s suspicions were correct. It was a slightly blurry photo of Alex and Thomas on Alex’s bed. Alexander had his head and arms on the taller man's’ chest, while Thomas had his arms wrapped around Alex’s waist. Wait, how did they get this photo? They know how he feels about photos being taken of him. That wasn’t ok that broke a silent rule-

“Well, Alexander, looks like you’re at fault here.”

Lafayette sneered. Again. That sneer was getting annoying.

 

“I don’t understand, how is this any of your concern?”  
So far Alex could tell that they assumed he was in a relationship with Thomas. An intimate relationship. If they were going to respond with ‘the shovel talk’ and making sure Alex is safe around Thomas, he would drop this argument. That was not the case, however.  
“What do you mean ‘how is this your concern?’ Maybe because you just broke one of your best friend’s hearts Alexander! And sleeping with Jefferson was the cause of it!”

Suspicions were correct, they did think he was sleeping with Thomas.  
“Woah, hang on-”

Alexander was cut off before he could explain himself  
“What he seduce you with? Netflix and chill? Music? Musicals? Food? Poofy hair? Name starts with a J? Hey guys! Maybe Alex has a type!”  
“I’m not sure what you’re imply-” Cut off. Again. The argument has been slowly getting more heated and it reminded Alex of the ones that would leave him with bruises and busted teeth. Alex shuddered.

“YOU KNOW WHAT I’M FUCKING IMPLYING! Now stop acting like you don’t! It makes you look dumb, and if you’re really trying to seduce John then that’s not how you do it"  
This got a laugh out of John. This laugh didn’t make Alex happy, it made him scared. It was cold and bitter, like a laugh from someone who didn’t care anymore.

 

“Why weren’t you here yesterday!”

Alex managed a to spit that sentence out, he then regretted it when everyone turned towards him in total silence. Alex subconsciously backed up, while Lafayette and Hercules moved forwards.  
“We weren’t here yesterday because John got a job! It was celebratory drinks night!”

Alex’s heart sunk. He best friends went out without bothering to tell him? Let alone tell him that they got a job?

“So what am I? A pity friend? Because pretty obviously you don’t want me coming to drink nights. I’m I just a friend you can have so you’re constantly remainder that your life is better than mine?” Alex snapped tearily at the two men cornering him. Alex was reminded of James Reynolds and the locked room, and Charles Lee who didn’t care about consent, and all of his abusive homes.  
Alex let out a small whimper and the first round of tears dribbled out.

“Yeah actually, now that I think about it, that’s spot on. You’re more of a burden to use than anything, you know that right? I hope you do, because after you screwed John over this morning-”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You must not know jack SHIT ALEXANDER!” John finally spoke up. He hadn’t said anything until now.

“I’ve known your for 4 years! And all this time I’ve been helplessly in love with you! And you’ve been too daft and stupid and idiotic to even realize it! You taunted me relentlessly with hugs and flirty comments. You made me think I had a chance! THEN YOU GO AND SLEEP WITH JEFFERSON! OF ALL PEOPLE. AND I HAVE TO GO AHEAD AND WALK IN ON YOU AND HIM SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED TOGETHER! LOOKS LIKE ALEXANDER HAMILTON IS NOW IN HIS MOTHER’S BUSINESS.” Alex gasped, it was small, but noticeable. Another round of tears made their way onto his cheeks. They promised never to bring up his mom in arguments, and just not bring up Alex’s past in general. John sniffled as if he was the victim.

“You know what that did to me!? You have no reason to be upset in this situation, seeing you got some satisfaction out of it.” John drawled out ‘some’ and rolled his eyes.  
“So what is Jeffershit to you now? Another notch in your bedpost?” John spoke vilely, no emotion is his voice, keeping it in one solid, cold tone.

“Or in this case, another name in your skin?”

Like before, Alex lets out a very small gasp, stunned that John would even bring that up. Sitting on the ground, shoved in a corner, with Lafayette, Hercules and John standing over him. The tears are more of sobs now, and he can’t hold them back. They open their mouths to throw another verbal punch, but they’re cut off by a new voice coming from the doorway.

 

“Stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm guessing you wanna here my excuse for not uploading for the past 4 days.
> 
> So, on Monday I got my brackets replaced, and I was in a lot of pain. I have sensitive gums, and the pain typically lasts 4-5 days. During this period of days, I can't eat anything solid and it's still immensely painful to drink and swallow things. The next day I went to school and I was in P.F class. I started getting a little dizzy and nauseousness but I didn't pay much attention to it because I always feel like that. Then it started getting worse and i was like 'Huh, maybe it's because I haven't eaten anything in 26 hours?? And the last thing I had was some icecream?? Whateves'  
> So eventually I'm so tired and drained from burning calories I don't have that I can't stand up. So my friend, Tayloy A.K.A irl saint, went over to the P.E coach and told her what was going on. I was going to sit out for the rest of class until I heard the word 'race' and I shot back up.  
> I ended getting my team 2nd place because even though I'm one of the fastest runners in the school, there was this one team that was full of 'Student Athletes' and we lost to them.After the race I am VERY dizzy, and I practically collapse when I excuse myself to the restroom. Also, Taylor, if you're reading this, to answer your question: yes, I did vomit in the bathroom.  
> We had to walk back to our school, which is about 3/4ths a mile away, because some genius made it so that we have P.E and classes in separate places, and I have to sit down a lot n the way there. When I get back to school, I get an unsaid excuse from all my classes and call my parents. In between calling my parents and my brother picking me up, I vomit 4 times. And it's all stomach bile. To save me the embarrassment, I didn't tell anyone, and I left school and went home.  
> So yeah. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter!! I hope you liked it, and didn't mind the OOC....


	6. Friends Are Close, Enemies Are Closer, and Ex-Enemies Are Closest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

"Stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?"

Thomas' voice makes the boy's head snap around so fast, Alex is surprised it doesn't give them whiplash.

Alex mouthed a 'help' to Thomas who promptly rushed out of the doorway and was nearing the corner where they crowded over him. Gilbert’s suddenly concerned face turned towards him, opening his arms for a hug. Jefferson shoved him, disgusted that they think he would want to talk to them after they ‘talked’ to Alexander. 

"Thomas! Mon ami-"

"Don't you fucking 'my friend' me Gilbert."

Hercules tried next. His muscle build approached and stepped in front of Thomas, trying to revert his attention from the snivelling boy in the corner.

"Jefferson, this is just a big misunder-" 

"Don't try to convince me that this is a misunderstanding. If it were a misunderstanding, I wouldn’t have to stop you from biting his head off."   
Thomas snapped as he walked around the guys. John hadn’t said anything, he had only turned his head and backed away at Jefferson’s approach, afraid of what he did. He been trying to manage it, the lashing out, he was doing really well. He was. If Alexander didn’t try fighting back, this wouldn’t have happened. And Jefferson wouldn’t have to be his knight in shining armour. Maybe if Alex didn’t sleep with Jefferson, John could be his knight in shining armour. Jealousy was a powerful thing, and so was love. It made you do things. Regrettable things. What was he thinking? What was Alex thinking? What have they done?

Laurens turned around, somewhat expecting Jefferson’s fist to hit his face. It doesn’t land. However, instead of fighting the dragons, like a knight was supposed to do, Jefferson picked up his damsel in distress in one smooth motion, an arm under Alex’s knee, one behind his back, and Alexander’s face buried in his neck. Jefferson didn’t scream, didn’t fight, didn’t say anything insulting. He was focused on Alex. On Alex. Alex. The once brave, bold and cunning Hamilton demoted to become a crying mess in his enemies’ arms. 

Enemy?

Jefferson looked up to see Lafayette and Hercules surprised at the caring actions of Jefferson. They said Alexander was ‘sleeping’ with Jefferson as a joke, right? Just something to lead off of? They knew Alex often needed comfort on bad nights, just some physical contact. But nothing romantic, right? ….Right?

Jefferson averted his eyes from the frenchman and tailor, only to make eye contact with a certain freckled, curly haired man. He was tense, his eyes were blazing with a hateful fire, and although his voice was calm, there was a very strong undertone of ‘You’re dead to me’

"Don’t you even think about leaving.”

At the moment, Laurens and Jefferson were opponents against one another.

So why did his hardened tone sting so?

\---

Thomas ended his sentence with a glare. He was careful not to raise he voice because he didn't want Alex scared of him as well. He carried Alex into the shared dorm bedroom and he closed the door with a soft kick, knowing loud noises would be very bad at the moment. He set Alexander on his bed, seeing that Alexander’s bed was covered in multiple open textbooks and papers. 

"Alex, doll, breathe with me please." Alex let out a sick sob. And a few more after that. It was such a heart wrenching sound, hearing someone you liked cry. 

Liked?

There was no denying it now, then.

"Ok, I know it's tough to try to breathe at first, but you’re just going to inhale in and out, at your own pace. Don’t think about them, focus on me. As long as I’m around, no one is going to hurt you. I promise.”  
Alex mumbled a broken sentence of “Yeah, they said that too.” and he coughed for a while afterwards. So he was responsive. Thomas let out a small sigh of relief.

"Do you want to take a shower? It might make you feel better.” Thomas didn’t need to say ‘might’, he knew for a fact that Alex went to the shower as a resort away from his problems. He would take a typically long one every time he lost a debate, and they all know how that was such a tragic blow to his ego. But there was a real, maybe scarring problem, and this wasn’t a time for joking around. 

Alex nodded his head in answer to shower question, and stood up from Thomas' bed. He wobbled a bit, and Thomas jumped forward to steady him.

"Do you got it from here?" 

Alex nodded again, signifying he was ok, and they he could move by himself.

Either that or he was lying.

"I'm just gonna go turn the water on." 

Alex, thankfully stood by the bed, not making an effort to follow him into the bathroom. Thomas closed the door and hoped the boy standing outside of it didn’t think anything of it’s closing. He scanned the countertop, cabinets, under the sink cabinets, shower rack, and every other crook and cranny, checking to make sure there weren't any sharp things like razors that Alex could hurt himself with. Thomas had seen the cutting scars peeking out from Alex’s shorts and from behind the seemingly endless amount of hair ties and rubber bracelets on his wrists. From what Thomas knew, the scars were never fresh or reopened. Just, scars. And it scared Thomas that he did that. What scared Thomas the most is that Alex didn’t tell him anything about the deep scars the other night, when he was recalling his past. 

Thomas found two razors, so he put them on top of a cabinet, somewhere he knew Alex couldn't reach.

Thomas walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Alex sweetly.  
"Room temperature. Just how you like it." Alex smiled back and engulfed Thomas in a hug.   
"Thank you" Alex said in a small voice, almost a whisper. A smoky wisp of a blown out flame. Thomas could only return the hug and smile.

Thomas walked out into the main room when he heard the bathroom door close. He stood in silence for a solid 30 seconds, staring at the people who stood in his dorm. They wouldn’t make eye contact, or even look up. Thomas’ voice rang out, calm but tense, bouncing off the walls into the ears of guilty beings.

“What in the actual fuck, you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Askin' all these questions, askin' all the questions, askin' all these questions, assuming?"
> 
> Also, I answered almost every comment with ' ;0 ' yesterday, I'm sorry, I'm awkward
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> See who rips the revolutionary set's face off in future chapter(s)!
> 
> Tumblr: @smol-angery-bean


	7. Words Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's have some minor fluff while we wait for the rest of the angst to catch up..
> 
> also- 200 hits away from 2000??? wtf?? I'm blessed??/???  
> what did i do to deserve y'all?  
> have a four page chapter in honor of this celebration
> 
> Im sick so this might be trash??????? sorz

When the Revolutionary's Set's explanations came together, they were no doubt guilty. They had barged into their dorm, disrupting some of the only quiet time Alexander had. They took advantage of him, with cruel words and intimidating body language, throwing food scraps at his insecurities and fears, feeding them. The people who Alex trusted had turned on him, because of outrageous, false accusations. Thomas was practically fuming with anger and frustration towards Alexander’s so called, ‘best friends’ as they recalled what happened earlier that evening. The Virginian doubted they would get that title back anytime soon. 

On account of the accusations, Thomas was a little flustered when they asked if he and Alex slept together sexually. John had seen them in the same bed and, without clarification, his mind wandered. They became suspicious when the man in question stained a light pink, but he couldn’t help it. The idea of being a sexual relationship, let alone a relationship, with Alexander Hamilton kinda made him embarrassed, happy, a little hysteric, but most confusing of all, blue. 

Not sad or depressed, just, blue. He didn’t know any other way to describe it. It wasn’t a depressed feeling, because, from experience, depression made you feel empty and numb and like nothing mattered. But when he was blue, the relationship with Alex stood alone in his mind, and since it was what he was blue about, it mattered. So it couldn’t be a depressed feeling. Thomas couldn’t say it was sadness either, because sadness grazed razors at your eyes and heart, willing for something to spill over, tears most likely, but it didn’t feel like that when he thought of his unrequited love. Was it love? Was that too far? He had only recently discovered he liked the immigrant, but never mind that. He could deal with his odd feelings later.  
Being blue was more of a light, watered down feeling of pity- no, sorrow- that draped over him when he fawned over the relationship that wouldn’t happen. 

That couldn’t happen. 

Alexander probably already blabbed off to his family and friends about Thomas’ ‘god forsaken hellish opinions’ and how he and Thomas would fight, keeping debate class interesting, and almost every other class that they had the unfortunate fate to be in together interesting. He probably over exaggerated it, and knowing Alexander, making it seem like he had been at 0% fault. Amazing, Thomas’ reputation was already ruined for people he hasn’t even met yet. 

He was drawn back to the present when Mulligan coughed rather loudly.  
“Uh, you haven’t answered the questioned.” Oh yeah, that. The string of words that made him go on a mini rant in his head.

“Of course not,” He scoffed, “Alexander is underage and he knows he has ‘too much work to do’, to be sleeping around.” Hamilton had once said that to Thomas when he questioned his relationship with Laurens, quote on quote, “The dude is like a brother to me, and I have too much work to do to be in a relationship anyways.” He thought it was just because he didn’t like the commitment. He now realized Alex’s past with Charles Lee was more to blame. 

Thomas had kept his tone low when he talked, almost like a growl, but he kept it snappy. It said that he was done with their shit. With their actions. He was done with them. He wanted to force the people in his dorm to leave and to not come back. But he stayed quiet, remembering what knowledge he had about panic attacks and startling situations.  
-Don’t become angry  
-Don’t make loud noises  
-And do not add gasoline to the fire.  
So he stayed quiet. And it bothered John.

"Why aren't you, um, yelling at us? I guess? I mean, you were practically fuming when we were- hell, you’re red in the face right now, so um, yeah. Why aren’t you like, reacting?" 

Thomas thought of something quick, because he didn’t want them to know how he knew this, or why he knew this, and that was a story for another day. He came up with a (hopefully true) half-assed excuse. He’d seen the Schuyler sisters before, when they were walking the halls with Alex to the Revolutionary Set’s dorm. And Thomas was pretty sure the youngest one, Peggy, Alex said, was in his biology class.

"His sisters can chew you out much better than I can."

Both John and Lafayette paled while Mulligan gulped nervously. Were the sisters really that terrifying when they wanted to be?

There was another minute of silence until it was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. The room turned to the source of noise in the tense silence and watched as Alexander stood in the doorway in a Thomas’ purple ‘Ivy (Out Of Your) League’ sweatshirt and pair of black gym shorts with white rims. His hair was down, and despite still being wet, it had volume.  
Thomas was unsure if the Revolutionary Set knew that was Thomas’ sweatshirt, but overall, their reactions said that they did. Mulligan had a very confused look on your face, while Lafayette was staring at Thomas, as if silently saying ‘/You didn’t sleep with him? are you sure about that?/’ And John looked scared, or betrayed. His eyes were wide and glossy, a face painted with disbelief, his mouth slightly parted as if it were going to tell him to take the sweatshirt off.  
Alexander was clearly uncomfortable with all the attention, and when he looked at John he stared at the floor. He felt guilty, but why?

"Thomas, could you come here for a second?"

The people in the room wouldn’t have heard Alex if they weren’t looking at him.  
That worried Thomas.

Thomas straightened his shoulders and followed him into the dorm’s bedroom, closing the door softly. The shorter man took a deep breathe as he spoke in a voice close to a whisper.  
"I told Eliza that I was going through some stuff right now and she wants me to come over and talk about it.” Thomas nodded. He continued, “She wants to have a sleepover at her dorm. Theo, Peggy, Maria, and Angelica will be there." Alex finished with a deep breathe and noticed the confused look on the taller man’s face. He didn’t recognize two of the names, a little confused he asked “Those are your sisters, right?”

Alexander responded with “Not biological, but yeah. Sisters.” He cracked a weak smile. Thomas’ heart broke a little at Alexander’s forced smile,but he returned it. He had a feeling that it would be a lot smarter to go down to his Sister’s dorms and have the comfort of people who had known him for much longer than Thomas had.  
"I'm ok with it, as long as you're comfortable." Thomas responded, once again noticing the small smile on Alex's face, but it wasn’t forced this time. Thomas chest was suddenly full of butterflies.

"Thank you so much.” Alex whispered. He did something that surprised both Thomas and himself, he hugged him. It wasn’t like there hugs before, Alex wasn’t crying, or didn’t need the comfort, he simply wanted to hug Thomas. He didn’t need the hug. He did he just because, and that made both their hearts flutter. 

“No problem, darlin’.”

Alexander’s stomach shouldn’t have knotted and made him fluster like crazy but, hey. Crushes were weird.  
They unlatched from their grips on the other, and Alexander internally screamed at the loss of warmth and safety. They stared at eachother for a few seconds in silence, before Alexander broke the silence for the third time that day.

“Um, sorry to ask you, but could you tell the set a few things for me?"

…...

 

Thomas walked out of the dorm’s bedroom with Alex some what hiding behind him, to find Hercules, Lafayette, and John in the same spots there were earlier. 

"We’re going to go to a friend's for the night.” Thomas said confidently, recalling the words Alexander had said to him only moments before.  
"And I don't think either of us want to speak with y'all after your behavior this evening." Thomas looked down at Alex and gave his hand (which he didn't know he was holding) a small, reassuring squeeze. 

John, Lafayette, and Hercules stood still, wide eyes, (once again) a little shocked at all the concern Thomas was giving Alexander. The two roommates sort of forgot that they were considered arch enemies on campus, and that (according to the rumors) both of them were lucky that they haven’t tried to kill each other in their sleep. So it made sense that the comfort Thomas had for Alexander was a bit confusing.

"Since we can't trust you to respect our, more importantly, Alexander’s space, we'll be asking for the key back." 

The Revolutionary Set looked actually taken aback, and John hesitated.

"Laurens. The key."

John was intimidated by Thomas' tone so he rushed to fish the piece of metal that had let this fiasco happen out of his pocket and into Jefferson’s open and outstretched hand.

"Please leave, since we're doing so as well." The two roomates made their way towards the door, the taller holding it open for the following people.

 

The Set quickly walked out of Alex's and Thomas' dorm and stood against the outside wall. Thomas and Alex exited, with the two still holding hands, and Thomas carrying Alex's computer bag which contained a two phone chargers, Alex’s nightly meds, and a change of clothes for the both of them. Thomas had waited a few seconds, expecting some sort of apology from the three college students in front of them. The Revolutionary Set didn’t apologize. They didn’t make a move to say ‘sorry’ in any way. They just stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact, and it was kind of disgusting.  
Thomas gave up. “Fuck y’all.” he spat and turned around, Alexander by his side. 

It was only until Alex and him had their backs turned that they just stared at the two men slowly getting smaller as they walked the other way to the building’s exit. 

It was too late for apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Thank @Large_Baguette for this chapter, y'all would've probably gotten it on the 20th if it weren't for them
> 
> 'Alexander by his side, he takes his hand, 'It's quiet outside'' - Pining? (Can you imaginneeee?) Pining? (Can you imaginneee?) 
> 
> (I've been putting off my debate homework to write this--your welcome)
> 
> Tumblr: @smol-angery-bean
> 
> guess who's writing the 12 chapter right now.... it's me. I'd like to thank all y'all for commenting on my recent chapters!! It has really helped me with my confidence and has been very motivating!! Once again thankyou so much for the support!! See you in the next chapter <33


	8. A New Facade Of Faces

The short walk back to their dorm was quiet, but also excruciatingly loud. Each footstep strung off the walls of the hall with guilt heavy in each step. They reached the door of the dorm, and saw the brightly colored sign that said ‘The Revolutionary Set -Alex’. John snatched it from it’s place and ripped it in two. He didn’t bother bringing it inside to throw it away, just left it laying on the ground. So did Mulligan and Lafayette.

No one had said anything for 30 minutes. Shame and guilt from the assumptions lingered in the air, creating a tense fog that bothered the lungs of those that sat in it. No one could say anything, seeing as what they'd done had no excuse. The whole cause of this was on a drastic charge, and that was that Alex had slept with Thomas. This made John jealous, supposedly ‘breaking’ his heart, and his long term friends couldn’t stand for that, so they stood up to Alexander. Which was quite ironic, since Alexander was much shorter, and weaker…... and more vulnerable than them. More vulnerable. They overpowered him. They overpowered him. So what if Thomas and Alex slept together? Thomas had debunked those rumors and John was jealous. John was jealous of someone cuddling with another person. John was jealous of a person he's never been a relationship with cuddling. With. Another. Person. It was dumb no doubt. 

His thoughts droned on and on until Hercules spoke up

"Fuck. We did that. We went into Alex's dorm, without his permission, with no emergency as an excuse, and invaded his privacy and space. Did you see his face when he was back into the corner? He was fucking terrified. And we caused him to look like that. Knowing what he’s been through he probably thought we were going to beat him senseless. We took it too far. Alexander is never going to forgive us, and holy shit what you said about his mother was a very low blow, you know how he feels about that subject. And why did we even bring up Lee? And the ‘another name in your skin’, ugh I regret it so much, I’m honestly kind of disgusted with everyone in this room. And-”

John's voice cut through Hercules’ mini shaming session.  
“I'm going to bed.”

John knew what he said, he knew what Alex looked like, he knew that Alex didn't even try to fight back, and he knew that he wasn't getting forgiven any time soon. He already felt like shit. He didn't need someone else to make him feel worse. 

\---

The night was cold and brisk as the two pining roommates walked to The Washington Sisters' dorms in comfortable silence.

After 15 minutes of walking to one side of the campus to the other, Thomas and Alex eventually arrived at the Washington sister's dorm. It was a miracle that all the Washington sisters got a dorm together, not to mention that they are all in the same grade. The sisters were one year apart each. Angelica the oldest, at 20, Eliza the middle child, at 19, and Peggy, the youngest, at 18. They all started college in the same year, Angelica took a break year and Peggy skipped a grade. Like Alexander, Peggy was as smart as a whip and, unlike Alexander, would rarely show that she was. Peggy would keep her intelligence behind a wall of childish decisions and memes, and not pictures with captions, but dank memes. Alex didn’t parade his I.Q around intentionally, it just showed in his writing and debates. 

Thomas gently rapped on the door with his knuckles. He could hear conversation inside the thin walls that separated the living spaces and the hallways, and before he could make out what they were saying, the door swung open and they were greeted by the sight of a very excited Peggy.  
“It’s been too long Alex!” Peggy squealed before she almost choked out Alex in a hug.  
“Peggy, I had coffee with you 2 days ago.” Alexander barely managed to squeak out.  
“But still!” Peggy then noticed the man next to Alex, and she identified him as Thomas Jefferson, Alex’s rival. But if he was alex’s rival, why were they holding hands? And why was Jefferson carrying Alex’s computer bag? Alex never let anyone outside his circle carry his computer bag, let alone hold his hand.

“Thomas Jefferson, right? Eliza said you got our little lion over here out of a bad situation. Respect my dude.” Peggy stuck out her hand, and Thomas shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

“Now C’mon, Maria and Angelica are the only ones who aren't here right now, but they’re out getting snacks.”

Peggy ushered Alex and Thomas into the main room of the dorm. Eliza and Theodosia were sitting on the couch, Theo showing Eliza a video on her phone, talking about the most recent art memes. Eliza heard a door open and close and turned around to see Alex and Jefferson. She had talked to Alex over the phone, and it sounded like his friends were now his enemies and his enemy was now his friend. Then she noticed the hand holding. Ok, maybe ‘special friend’. Eliza let out a little laugh a her own joke, and then she noticed Alex running towards her. He engulfed her in a hug, and let out a sickly sweet laugh.  
“Ugh. I want to cry myself to sleep.”  
“Well let’s talk about the cause of those feelings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly rn school is kicking my ass and I don't have alot of time to edit and write so chapters will start coming out a bit slower than normal,,,, i'm so sorry
> 
> Please take this poll!!!!!! It would help me out a lot!!!!!  
> (Copy and paste in search bar,,, sorz)
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfccF0snZpZFHPX-bSyCh1EoN-OxZbez9jnPHVyiC6UhvcBWQ/viewform
> 
> See ya next chapter


	9. Let's Start With An Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fuckinh sorry that this is late please don't kill me

Eliza resumed her spot on the couch next to Theo, Peggy plopped down on a loveseat to the left side of the couch, Thomas sat on an identical loveseat to the right of the couch, and Alex took a spot on the floor, leaning against Thomas’ legs. Theodosia gave a look towards the sitting position Alex chose, and Alex shrugged. As soon as everyone was settled, the door slammed open to reveal a preppy Angelica and frustrated Maria with 3 paper bags full of food. 

The frustrated woman spoke first, “Guys! They didn’t have any peppermint tea! Our night is ruined.” Maria slumped a little at the end of her sentence, putting down the grocery bag she was carrying on the kitchen counter and plopping down next to Eliza on the couch. Angelica also set her grocery bags down, and ran over to Alex, who moved at the same speed as Angelica and they collided into a hug.

“Alex, it’s been an eternity” Angelica said with a heavy sigh.  
“That’s funny, because that’s what Peggy said.” Alex made the little giggle again, giving Thomas’ heart a run for his money. Angelica pulled away from the hug and noticed the oddly familiar man sitting on the loveseat.

“Sorry, but I don’t think I caught your name.” Angelica smiled sweetly at Thomas and he stood up, reaching a hand out to shake hers, because that’s apparently how the sisters greeted people.

“I’m Thomas Jefferson, Alex’s... room mate.” He picked his words carefully, not wanting to say the wrong thing. He’d heard that Angelica could be quite intimidating and stern, so he was not going to risk his first impression on a couple faulty words. 

Angelica took his hand with raised eyebrows and her smile turned into a sly grin. “So you’re the Thomas we keep hearing about, huh?” Alex’s ears and face were promptly tained with a pink stain.

Did Alex talk about him? What did he say? It was an odd reaction to ‘this is the enemy we keep hearing about’. And why was he blushing? He had to be embarrassed by the things he’s said, which, of two options, (1) He’s said rude things about Jefferson and regrets saying them, or (2) He’s said nice things about Thomas and regrets saying them.

Either way, it ended with regret.

“Ok! Ok! That’s enough! Don’t want to intimidate Thomas haha! Time to go get the snacks out.” Alex’s laugh was painfully forced and the people observing the interaction had never seen him start sweating so fast, except when he accidentally called Washingmom ‘maman’. 

Alex hastily pushed Angelica towards the grocery bags and she rolled her eyes. A certain someone took notice of the ‘Thomas’ used in the sentence.

“Since when did you start calling me Thomas?” Said Jefferson, a playful grin on his face. He’d be curious about that. Within the walls of Columbia University, they only knew each other as ‘Jefferson’ or ‘Hamilton’, and no less than six months ago it was ‘asshat’ and ‘gremlin’. 

(They had to change their ways due to the ‘harassment’ policy.)

The shorter male did a 180 from his spot in the kitchen to see the taller standing, (a bit awkwardly), in the middle of the room. “Around the same time you started calling me Alex.”  
Well damn, he had him there. The room went quiet for a few more moments before Thomas turned to go back to his spot on the loveseat.

“So Alexander, could you tell us what’s happened? Because you seemed pretty upset about it over the phone.” Eliza and Theodosia’s conversation had ended, and they were reminded of why they were having an emergency gathering in the first place. This peaked this rest of the rooms’ interest and they turned to look at him putting groceries away with Angie.  
“Uh.. well, it started with a storm…” He moved to his original spot on the floor, and started recalling the events of that evening, words flowing so effortlessly it could be compared to an Autumn breeze.  
Every once in a while, Thomas would cut in when Alex forgot something or couldn’t describe what he was feeling. When the smaller approached the memory of Laurens yelling at him, he started having more struggle with his words. The taller of the two could see this could see this, so he got off the loveseat and sat next to Alex on the floor. Alex recalled what John had said about Lee and his Mama, and he choked up. Thomas move a little closer to (now shivering) boy and the boy (in return) leaned into his side. An arm around wrapped around the smaller protectively, hand resting on his shoulder. When Alex couldn’t speak about it, when his voice became too shaky and the insults were too real, he asked Thomas to pick up from there.  
The sisters were concerned with seeing how Alexander was struggling. This was a traumatic event for him, and they didn’t want to pressure him far enough to panic.

“Are you sure you want to continue? We can stop now if you'd like.” Maria said, voicing the unspoken concerns. She knew what it was like being used and then asked to talk about it, she was one of the few people who could relate with Alexander on a personal level. That’s what made their friendship unique.

“No, I'm good. I promise. I just can’t- can’t do it. I’m sorry- it’s just...Can you, um..pick it up from here?” He said, voice cracked and barely above a whisper. He directed the sentences at Thomas, seeing as he was the only other person in the room to witness The Revolutionary Set’s brash behavior.

Thomas hesitantly started telling the rest of the event through his point of view. How he had walked in on Alex on the floor shoved into a corner, How Lafayette, Hercules and John were standing over him, the silent tears streaming down the vulnerable man’s face. How he noticed that Alex used showers to call down, how he lent him his purple sweatshirt (that he was still wearing), because it came apparent to Thomas that he felt safe in large clothing. He knew a lot more about Alex then he realized, or cared to admit. When he finished up the story, Angelica had a look of pure fury on her face, Peggy held a glare at no one in particular, Maria had her hands over her mouth, Theodosia was a combination of furious and sad, and Eliza was smiling softly, but had a pained look in her eyes. The two men were in the same positions they were in before, except Thomas’ arm that was once on Alexander’s shoulder now held his hand. 

“Why are you smiling like you just got candy, you lizard?” A voice creaked out after a few moments of silence. The voice was clearly Alexander’s, with the after-cry effect that left you with voice cracks. Everyone turned to look at Eliza, noticing her out of context attitude. She wiped her eyes with one arm and giggled a little.

“I’m just glad we don't have to give Jef- Thomas, the shovel talk.” 

Both Thomas and Alex flushed a hot and deep pink and started spewing excuses. Him and Thomas? Thomas and him? Alexander and Thomas? As a couple? No no no no he’d only talk about that a few times to the sisters and it wasn’t a reality, it’d never be a reality, because Thomas was straight and he probably had hundreds of ex-girlfriends to prove it.

“No it's not like that-”

“were just roommates and stuff not-”

“before last night he was my enemy!-” 

“this is our first time actually acting like fri-” 

Peggy let out a loud groan and everyone looked her way. “Is this going to be a slow burn kinda thing? We're you're both mutually pining over the other's’ good looks? Jesus Christ, I’m getting a drink.” It shouldn't have been possible, but the males’ faces flushed a deeper pink, the whole of their skin being submerged in strawberry kool aid.  
“I’m going to go get a drink, like Peggy said.” The smaller boy stood hastily, stretching.  
“You're sixteen!” Maria yelled and got up, following Alex into the kitchen area, which was separated from the main room by a cheap granite counter. 

“So,” Angelica turned to Thomas because Eliza and Theodosia were in a deep conversation about art memes, again, specifically about copycat.  
“What do you do for a living?” The man responded with ease, he was expecting these kinds of questions. He didn’t know why he was expecting these kind of questions, he just did. It felt like a job interview, or a flirty conversation starter, or an interview to be an eldest sister’s brother’s boyfriend, which was odd because he wasn’t being interviewed for that, because they weren’t even dating or had mutual feelings and it was dumb and stupid and Alexander would never-

“Well, I volunteer at the SPCA, the one by the Coca Cola factory, you know where that is, I’m presuming?” Angelica nodded her head. “It’s about a fifteen minute drive from here, and 30 if you take the subway. I originally thought about volunteering at the Food In Need center, but it’s an hour away and I’m too obsessed with the kittens and pups at the animal center to not go there.”  
Angelica nodded along with his words. “You say you volunteer, why don’t you have a paying job?” Angelica was a Washington, a pretty wealthy and largely known upper class family, so she also did community service because she didn’t need to be paid and it was for a good cause. Thomas seemed to grow a bit weary at the question. Maybe he had a record that held him back from getting a job? Maybe he was mooching off Alex? Maybe if he was forcing Alex to-

“Oh, I come from a family of old money and stuff like that, and my father and I had a fall out after some pretty bad things happened. I’m his only son, and his only child alive.” Angelica's attention refocused when he said ‘Alive’. 

“My father is leaving me everything he has in his will, and I currently share a bank account with him. He insists. We have our problems with each other, but I’m still his son, y’know?”

Angelica decided it was her turn to speak. “I also volunteer, but I do it at San Sarina’s orphanage. I work with kids and teens who had been through some stuff in their life. Washingmom and Washingdad enrolled my sisters and I in minor therapy classes when Alex-” Angelica turned towards the kid who was pouring lemonade and sprite into his cup at the same time. “joined our family. I’m majoring in psychology and I hope to help as many people as I can.”  
The conversation went silent for a second, and Thomas was going to ask what she was minoring in- 

Until screaming broke everyone out of their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything hurts and i'm dying.
> 
> Headcanons I've made up and accepted:  
> Alexander called Rachel Faucette Buck (his real birth mom that do a ded) Mama (mother in spanish) while he calls Washingmom (Martha Washington) Maman (mother in french).
> 
> COMMENTS GIVE ME SO MUCH MOTIVATION LIKE 30 MINUTES AGO SOMEONE COMMENTED ON MY MOST RECENT CHAPTER AND I WENT AHEAD AND EDITED AND HERE WE ARE SO PLEASE COMMENT IT KEEPS ME ALIVE AND FUNCTIONING!!!!!!!
> 
> I take writing/drawing requests on my blog now!!!!!!! https://smol-angery-bean.tumblr.com/ !!!!!!!! go request some stuff!!!!!! (I only to jamilton because it's the only ship I'm good at writing (if that makes any sense lmao))
> 
> we're almost to 3000 hits im blessed??? I love all of y'all so much???? im waterfallin tears of joy???


	10. A (Somewhat) Regretful Game Of Truth Or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in some places in the world, it is monday.
> 
> People living in those timezone have the right to slap me, because, according to their time, I uploaded late.
> 
> Hit me with your best shot.
> 
> (Thomas is always confused, there's never a time he's not confused, he is constantly struggling from his confusion, someone help the poor man)
> 
> Also: Today I realized i'm mutuals with some amazing online writers?????? Like, why are you following me????????? I am trash???? You have the wrong url????

“ANGELICA OH MY GOD YOU GOT DORITOS AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME.”

Everyone groaned in unison except Thomas and Peggy.

“Alex you scared the living shit out of me! I almost dropped my drink on Eliza!”

Maria growled as she plopped down next to Eliza with a cup sporting spiked coke. Alex’s vicious sounds of ripping open a Doritos bag filled the room. 

Peggy returned from the kitchen, red cup sporting orange Fanta. Alex trails in behind her, with a sprite-lemonade combo with the bag of Doritos that's torn down one of the sides. Theodosia calls Peggy out for ‘drinking a beverage that’s illegal to minors’ and then attempts taking her drink away, which before Theo can grab, Peggy chugs the whole of it and swallows.

“How did you drink that in one swig? That was a full cup of soda??” Thomas questioned. 

“Idk man, I’m just a lot better at swallowing than I thought I’d be.” 

The room went dead silent and everyone turned to face an oblivious Peggy. 

“Why are you staring-”

She realized what she said and regretted her mistake 5 seconds later. 

“oh. Oh. OH. Oh wow ok I’m very sorry, Peggy the sinnamon roll will be leaving now.” Peggy started for the door but Maria ran up to her and bumped her hip with hers. 

“If we can’t leave the Sinnamon Squad, you can’t either.” She chuckled, posing like someone from Charlie’s angels.  
Thomas was a little lost. Theodosia rolled her eyes and smirked at his confusion.

“We?” He said.

Alex got up from his place on the floor and fast walked over to the rest of the Sinnamon Squad, which were currently by the door. He struck a pose mimicking Maria’s, except on Peggy’s left side while Peggy stood in the middle of the two brunettes pretending to blow smoke away from the shaft of a gun.  
“Yes, we.” said Alex, followed by Peggy’s voice. 

“Yeah, Alex and his obsession with thigh highs.”

Alex flushed, and took a defensive position, and stuttered out a half-assed excuse.  
“T-They make me feel cute okay!” This made everyone laugh, including Thomas, whose face was dressed with a snarky grin and affectionate (and hooded) eyes.

After they settled down, (as in the sinnamon squad moving back into the living room after a few minutes of laughing about Alex’s liking to thigh highs), the group had decided to watch Captain America; Civil War. Everyone in the room was (surprisingly) a Marvel fan, some a bit more than others. This pleased Eliza, who was picking the movie.

“So, what team?” Thomas spoke up, curious about his mutual’s opinions.  
Surprisingly, almost everyone had sided with Steve, or as Eliza, Alex, Peggy, and Maria called him ‘Steeb Roogors’. Maria was team ‘Stop giving Natasha Romanov love interests she doesn’t want.’, and unsurprisingly, everyone had sided with Maria on that. Alex had gone on a long detailed rant about how the Loki, Ultron, and Quinjet attacks could be traced back to Stark’s doing, he was one of the die-hard fans. 

About midway through the movie, Angelica asked if they wanted to play truth or dare to spice things up a bit. The rest of the room mumbled agreements as they moved to form a circle, with Alex, Angelica, Thomas, Eliza, Maria, Theodosia, Peggy, and Alex again as the seating arrangement.

“Ok, so first question.”

``````````````````

In the 30 minutes they had been playing, Theodosia confessed she had a crush on Aaron Burr, the junior lawyer that helped Alexander with his restraining order. Angelica got up and started twerking for 30 seconds, thanks to Theodosia’s dare. Eliza had to kiss Maria on the cheek for 5 seconds, since it was painfully clear that they liked each other. They all agreed that Professor Franklin, who teaches physics and engineering, was a total tumblr nerd, and Alex swears on his life that he found his blog. They brought up the rest of the Revolutionary Set in a question to Thomas asking him who would he save. He chose Alex, even though he wasn’t part of the answer choice. 

Looking back on past Truth Or Dare games, it was pretty mild. 

Then it was Maria’s turn.

“Alexander, truth or dare?” He always chose dare, so he was going to stick with the pattern.

“Dare.” 

He then realized they could make him do anything. Streak naked, scream in the halls, go into the girl's’ lobby bathrooms, apologize to John, sit on Thomas’ lap for the rest of the night, kiss Thomas, make out with Thomas- Stop it. Just because you have a stupid little schoolgirl crush doesn’t mean it’s going to consume your life. So stop it. He's straight and he probably wouldn't appreciate you 'fantasizing' about him without knowing.

Maria’s words spoke clearly, crisply, and the dare turned his ears a tinged red.

“I dare you to get a pair of thigh high socks and wear them for the rest of the night.”

For the third time that night, Alexander Hamilton was flustered.

“Uh-h, ok.”

Alexander got up, and looked around, his eyes landing on Eliza. “Heyo Lizard, where are they anyways? It’s been a while.” Eliza stood up and they made their way towards Eliza and Peggy’s shared room. Thomas was confused, didn’t Alexander have to go back to their dorm to get them? He voiced this.  
Alex responds  
“Well, I'm extremely suspicious of you going through my stuff-” 

“I don't though-” 

“and it would pretty bad if my...enemy..? Exposed me for having a taste for thigh high socks. So I keep my obsession hidden away with my sisters, and hopefully they never call me out for having such an interest.” 

Alexander ended his statement with a playful smirk and offended looks radiated off the Washington sisters, scoffing at the idea of throwing Alex under the bus.  
When Alex and Eliza disappeared into her dorm room and closed the door, Angelica, Peggy, Maria, and Theo all scooted closer to Thomas and asked things in low voices.

“So you like our brother, huh?” Maria said this, oozing confidence. Thomas knew what they were going to do and he did not want to face the fact that he liked Alexander, so he quickly changed the subject.

“Our?” Thomas was once again confused, “Why did Maria say our?”

Angelica scoffed playfully, another Washington amused by his ignorance, and let Theodosia explain. 

“Maria and I may not be the Washington’s actual daughters, but they definitely treat us like we are. I was the nurse who was assigned Alex’s case when he came into the hospital. I met him, then the family, and they invited me out for dinner to thank me and friendships escalated from there.” 

Theodosia turned her head to look at Maria, signaling Thomas to do so as well.

“Like Alexander, some shit also happened to me. A bad relationship later and I’m seeing a therapist once every week. I meet the tomcat and Eliza in the waiting room, and it turns out we have the same therapist, which is pretty coincidental. We hit it off pretty nicely and two months later I’m having dinner at their house every other night.” Thomas nodded and they sat in silence for a couple seconds.

“As I was saying, you have a crush on Alexander?” Maria started again as she suggestively raised her eyebrows up and down and Peggy nudged Thomas with her elbow. Thomas flushed and got annoyed, he thought he could avoid this. He sighed heavily, realizing there was no way out of this interrogation. Take notes from that one musical: Just nod and confirm.

“Well it’s kinda hard to explain. I’ve always payed attention to him in debates, what looks silly about him, his nervous tics, basically anything I can call him out on. But uh, recently, that attention has been less negative? You could say that. Like, I’m not longer pointing out what I hate about him, but now I focus on cu- attractive qualities. Yeah..” 

The sisters look curious with some eyebrows raised in the group of five people, but they looked intrigued.

“So you have a crush on him?” Questioned Angelica.

“Yes.”

“And you wouldn’t mind being a relationship with him?”

“Only if he’s okay with it.” 

“And if you were in a relationship with him, you would treat him with just as much respect as you would give The Queen Of England?” Angelica’s voice tightened when she neared the word ‘would’ and stayed tense for the whole sentence.

“Yes ma’am.” Thomas gulped. He noticed his palms were becoming slightly damp, but it was probably just humidity.

Angelica leaned in and the rest of the girls followed her action. Her voice was down to a very strained and intense whisper, almost like a growl. It matched the intent of her words and it got her point across.

“And if at any point in time our brother comes to us in tears because of something you did, I’ll have you know that we will not only rip your reputation apart, but you aswell.  
My father is Virginian senator George Washington and with that kinda title, you have responsibility. So don’t you dare think for a second that we don't know people who could strangle you with your own hair in three different ways and still make it look like an accident. Got it, Jefferson?" Angelica snarled and sunk away from Thomas, resuming her position on the floor while the other women in the room scuttled to their original spots. 

Ok, so it was not humidity, and his full-on sweating hands proved that.

"Y-yes ma'am."

Angelica smiled smugly knowing that her threat had worked.

A text notification from someone’s phone went off and Theodosia and Peggy giggled as they looked over at Maria, eyes falling to her phone, and the latter flashed him a cheeky smile.

Angelica looked over the brunette's shoulder and her eyes met the glass screen.

"Oh, he's wearing that pair." She nodded with recognition, then she made eye contact with the only man in the room.

"Thomas, do you like Heathers?"

He was barely given time to answer before the bedroom door slammed open to reveal (a slightly scandalous) Alexander Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Anti-climatic' is my middle name, along with my nickname, 'Idk how to write slow burn therefore im struggling w/ this'
> 
> Hi hi hi hi I don't have any of the upcoming chapters written lol-- but I have an outline  
> ^^^^^If you want a lowkey spoiler, you can check it out on my tumblr (scroll down a bit to find it, it's in an ask post)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smol-angery-bean
> 
> me: furiously writes fluff so I can start writing the angst a l r e a d y  
> If you haven't noticed already, this is going to be a series!!! Not really a chronologically accurate series, but still a collection of stories all in the same universe!!! So yay!!
> 
> Because of a school trip, I'll be without technology from May 15th - May 21st so chapter 12 will come later than normal!!!  
> Wamp wamp :(
> 
> Also: I have 3k hits????? and 2 5 0 kudos???? What???? How??
> 
> Edit: HAHAH YALL GONNA SUFFER I FINALLY HAVE A STABLE PLOTLINE AND THIS FIC IS GOING ON A TRAIN STRAIGHT INTO ANGSTVILLE


	11. Alex Makes An Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back?  
> back again
> 
> this is trash im so sorry

 

At first, Thomas was extremely confused by Angelica’s question, he was often confused this evening. Does he like one of the most amazing musicals based off of a movie; Heathers? Yes, yes he does. But he didn’t find how that was relevant to the conversation. Well not really to the conversation, but to the night’s activities.

 

All questions were resolved when Alexander Hamilton walk- no, _sauntered into the room._

 

What Thomas notices first is the fit of color covering most of the smaller man’s legs.

It’s pure dark blue, kinda like the color you’d expect a freezing ocean to be. It’s sharp but tranquilizing- Veronica Sawyer.

 

_Click_

 

That was the sound of the Heather’s question fitting like a puzzle piece into the evening. Thomas’ mouth opened slightly at the realization, and widen bit more at the full-stunning image that was A.Hamilton.

 

He starts examining the boy from the feet up. The feet don’t have shoes on them, and are covered by the stockings alone. The blue continues it’s way up to (fairly well proportioned) calves, and the thighs- _the thighs -_ were smooth and curved perfectly, like they were crafted from Aphrodite herself.

 

Thomas is strictly christian, but he was still thanking every god out there for the sight before him.

 

The wave of blue ended about halfway up Alexander’s thighs, leaving very little skin showing until it was covered up by the same black shorts from that evening. You go up a little farther and you could see a hand tugging at the thread of a familiar purple sweatshirt.

 

Thomas’ purple sweatshirt.

 

And if some weird possessive thoughts came into his mind because of that, nobody needed to know.

 

...

 

“Um, Thomas? You….ok there?” Alexander had observed Tall Ass rake his eyes over him and stay silent. He knew he looked like hell on wheels, but somehow Thomas’ reaction gave him even _more_ confidence.

 

But since the man hadn’t spoken since last time Alex saw him, he could only guess that he liked what he saw from the reaction. He looked stunned, to some degree. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open, eyebrows raised-

 

The usual.

 

A satisfactory feeling rang throughout the little lion that he’s one step closer to getting with Thomas Jefferson.

 

There was a beat of silence until Peggy decided it’d be a great time to laugh at their slightly awkward interaction. Broken out of his odd (trance?) by Margarita’s snicker, Thomas moved his head to make eye contact with the immigrant.

 

“Uh…….yeah! I'm fine! I just-”

 

The shorter male was fully aware of the pause and not-so-subtle glance towards his thighs.

 

“-blanked out for a second y’know?

There were a few moments of silence, a smug tomcat staring down the mac-and-cheese loving asshat, prompting him to say more. But when he didn’t speak for a good 6 seconds, Eliza coughed to draw their attention.

 

“Do you guys want to continue truth or dare or is that game dead?”

 

Maria swiftly responded.“It’s dead, since Alex is the showstopper.”

 

Alex looked offended, joyful, and confused in matter of 3 seconds.

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

 

“Compliment, obviously, you butt nugget.” Jefferson sighed and rolled his eyes as he got up off the floor and slumped over an arm of the couch, falling into the cushions.

 

“Butt nugget? Creative. Haven’t heard that one before.”

 

“Maybe it’s because you’re too deaf with your awful political beliefs to have heard me say it.”

 

“You fucking cheeto, take that back-”

 

After the seemingly endless amounts of random insults firing from both Thomas and Alex (some of the girl’s favorites being ‘You undercooked microwave.’ and ‘You over seasoned and crunchy but yet soggy and sweet crouton!’) They finally settled down enough to put on a movie. The group of frats ended up watching Captain America: Civil War, Pitch Perfect  (all the while screaming about Ben Platt)  then, to Sin Squad’s delight and the  ~~normal~~ other students’ horror, they watched the Bee Movie.

 

Inside jokes were thrown around during the trial scene, also know as comparing Alexander to Barry B. Benson, shortness in all.

 

Of course, this caused Alexander to lash out in a small fit, as if he were a toddler. Growling at Eliza saying that they're the same height, and Eliza taking the reminder to heart but none the less laughing at his frustration.

 

A few of the adopted siblings felt bad for teasing him, because, I quote, “You know that’s a sensitive subject for me!” So they let Alexander pick the next movie. If Thomas had a say in it, he would pick Neil DeGrasse Tyson’s Cosmos; A Spacetime Odyssey, but hey, since he stood at the towering stance of 6’2, he wasn’t often teased for his non-existent hobbit feature.

 

“So what’s it gonna be, Alex?”

 

“Okay guess, it’s the one with the three popular girls and the new girl that joins their squad. There’s a party where one of the girls pulls some risky shit and by the end of the movie one of the girls is injured.”

 

“...Mean girls?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

In the 1 hour and 43 minutes that was Heathers, they had heard 8 ( _Eight!_ ) complaints on how annoying J.D’s voice is, 2 complaints of his looks, 1 rant about how gay Heather M. and Veronica Sawyer are for each other, 4 fits of laughter from Heather Chandler’s stiff and limp fall, when she broke a glass table-

(She broke it!” “Lizard, we know. We saw it happen.” “But she broke it!”) and one dissection of J.D’s logic to ‘freeze your brain to numb out the pain.’

 

(“Angelica, I think that the whole thing is based on distraction-” “No it can’t just be based on distraction! There are some chemicals-” “Angie, most self harm is based off of distraction, it doesn’t actually combat your mental-” “No but the sugar molecules and the rate you're consuming them could help produce dopamine-” “Sounds pretty dope.” “...Shut the fuck up Theo.”)

 

Somewhere amidst this argument, Alex grabbed another bag of doritos.

 

“I’m just saying, I am the omnipotent god of doritos and everyone should worship me.” Alex delicately place a nacho cheese dorito behind his ear, (probably saving it for later.)

 

“I’d worship you.” Thomas sang, remembering the line from a certain musical soundtrack. Surprisingly, his voice was clear and matched the notes perfectly. He and Alex needed to duet sometime.

 

“Huh?” Not immediately getting the reference, or by being stunned by Thomas’ voice (And let’s be honest, it was the latter) Alex made a sound that resembled confusion.

 

“I’d trade my life for yours, and once I disappear-” The taller man continued

 

“No one should come and go-” Eliza cut in, switching to a different musical.

 

“And have no one know-”

 

“That he was-”

 

“IN BED WITH JOSE FROM THE LIQUOR STORE!”

 

Maria excitedly screamed, jumped up, and looked around, wondering who all was proud of her reference.

 

Angelica (being the _very kind_ and _generous_ soul she is) decided to keep the flow going by over dramatically gasping and also screaming the next lyrics.

 

_“NO ME DIGA!”_

 

Eliza rolled her eyes jokingly and pointed at the two.

 

“Look, it’s Daniela and Carla, from the salon.”

 

Peggy jumped in, stealing Maria’s planned  line.

 

“Chillax, you know you love me!”

 

The group collapsed in a fit of giggles at the references that were made.

 

Soon enough, they had settled down into a pile of make-shift beds in the living room, ranging from a simple thin green blanket and fluffy pillow, to massive pillow forts, large paper clips and PVC pipes included

(and let’s face it, the Washington Sisters were extremely well off, of course they’d buy PVC pipes for a pillow fort.)

 

One they had actually gotten into their makeshift beds, no one wanted to admit that they were tired, but one by one they dropped like flies to Alex’s random questioning.

 

“Do you think the air has feelings?”

 

“Alex, go to bed.”

 

“Wait, if the air has feelings, does that mean air breathes air? Since it'd be living?”

 

“No, Alex. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

 

“Would that be cannibalism? Isn’t it only cannibalism if it’s living? Is the air living? I mean, if it’s breathes it’s probably alive-

 

“Alexander Dorian Hamilton- for the love of god, if you don’t fall asleep right now I’m going to crawl out of my pillow fort and strangle you.”

 

The idea of Maria doing that scared him. The idea of Maria hurting him at all terrified him.

 

He didn’t like thinking about it, because his brain would know what to scare him with, and he has had enough nightmares to last a lifetime. He’s ~~still fucking terrified~~ practically numb to them by now.

 

That was nice to know, so he wouldn’t be affected by the one he had that night.

 

Boy, how he was wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm not dead! Just dead inside!  
> Yes, I know this chapter is absolute sheit, but before you start screaming at me, please put in the comments below how to improve my writing skills (from your perspective) and how the story is going so far (in your opinion)!
> 
> Don't be afraid to be brutally honest! I much rather have a mean-ish comment that's providing useful information than a flowery comment saying I'm perfect just the way I am (no one is lol)  
> (remeber: comMENTS FUEL ME)
> 
> Also: If you can name all the musicals i purposefully referenced you get 17 brownie points.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Blog On Tumblr!](https://lime-milkshake.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
